


None in the world like you

by Lleu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is none in the world <i>like</i> you." A Sterek fanmix with accompanying approximately-drabbles, staying relatively near canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None in the world like you

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this collection comes from Breaker Morant's poem "The Wooing o' 't". I apologize for the lack of sweet cover art or download link. The playlist in order, then:
> 
>   1. "Trust" — Seabird
>   2. "Not Your Year" — The Weepies
>   3. "Struggle" — Clannad
>   4. "It's Real" — Real Estate
>   5. "Lay Me Down" — Ashley MacIsaac
>   6. "Ho capito che ti amo" — Luigi Tenco, my translation
>   7. "Can You Tell" — Ra Ra Riot
>   8. "Close to You" — Iain Ballamy and Josefine Cronholm, from the _MirrorMask_ soundtrack
>   9. "On Any Given Day" — Carbon Leaf
>   10. "Quiet Nights of Quiet Stars (Corcovado)" — Frank Sinatra and Antonio Carlos Jobim
> 


> _oh, it's been so long_  
>  since you could trust anyone, now, honey  
>  and yes it's been longer  
>  since you could love anyone, or anybody 

This is where Derek finds himself when he comes back to Beacon Hills. Not able to trust (see: Kate), not able to love (see: Kate also), not willing or able to come out of his shell, the leather jacket persona he’s created for himself. That’s why he bought the jacket in the first place, anyway: people see that, they don’t ask questions.

> _movies, TV screens reflect_   
>  _just what you expected_   
>  _there’s a world of shining people  
>  somewhere else_
> 
> _out there, following their bliss_  
>  living easy, getting kissed  
>  while you wonder  
>  what else you’re doing wrong…

He does like Scott. He values their friendship. Scott was the one who’d kept him going after his mom died. Scott was the one who came to check on him when he left class to have panic attacks. He (Scott) didn’t really understand that, but then, he never really understood Stiles. Scott is not the cleverest of people, but friends are friends. And then Scott meets Allison. And then just to rub salt in the Scott-getting-a-girlfriend-first wound, Allison is great. Friendly, good-looking, smart, just great. For Scott.

> _traveling down a dirty road_   
>  _covered with moss and see the gray stones_   
>  _green as luscious fields in sight_   
>  _a dark moonlit night_   
>  _when the past flashes by_   
>  _coming from the heavens like a falling star_   
>  _that you wish upon_
> 
> _isn’t it a struggle to find a good friend?_   
>  _isn’t it a struggle to have to defend?_   
>  _isn’t it a struggle?_   
>  _you have to take that chance to lend a hand…_

There is a lot of doubt in Derek’s life. Is he doing this right? How is he supposed to find the Alpha if he can’t even keep tabs on a couple of idiot teenagers? But he hasn’t died yet, and neither have they, even though Scott is making a beeline for certain death by the name of Argent. Stiles, though. Stiles is smart. He has priorities. He understands what’s going on, as far as he’s able. Not that Derek is going to tell him so.

> _I don’t know who’s behind_  
>  _the wheel_  
>  _sometimes I feel like that I don’t know_  
>  _the deal_ __  
> when I tell you how  
>  _I feel_  
>  _believe me when I say_  
>  _it’s real_

Stiles doesn’t understand about half the things he does or says. His mouth just kind of lets things go and sometimes his body just sort of flails around of its own accord and lets his brain catch up afterwards. It isn’t until he suddenly finds himself alone in the vet’s office with Derek asking him to cut off his arm, that his brain catches up with where his mouth and body have taken him. But it’s too late to back out now. They’re committed to this. They the two of them. Him and Derek. He does his best to stop that train of thought; fortunately, the bonecutter Derek hands him is helpful in that regard.

> _I never thought I could feel this way_  
>  _I never thought love could be true_  
>  _for someone so independent_  
>  _then along came, along came you…_

It takes Derek a long while to realize that what he feels about Stiles, the way his heart does weird jumping things when he sees him lick his lips, the butterflies in his stomach when Stiles leans forward from the back seat to talk to him and Scott and his arm brushes Derek’s shoulder, might be love. At first the idea seems absurd. First of all, he’s twenty-four. Stiles is sixteen. Maybe seventeen. He realizes he’s not sure. But soon he can’t deny it anymore, even to himself.

> _ho capito che ti amo_  
>  quand’ ho visto che bastava un tuo ritardo  
>  per sentir svanire in me l’indifferenza  
>  per temere che tu non venissi più…
> 
> _I knew I loved you_  
>  when I saw a few minutes delay was enough  
>  to feel my indifference vanish  
>  to make me scared you wouldn’t come again…

Stiles has always been so sure Lydia Martin is the girl he’s in love with that he doesn’t recognize what’s going on with Derek until it’s too late. In retrospect, he wonders if he hadn’t always known, and fastened onto Lydia because he was in denial and she was utterly unattainable. Then Derek showed up, breaking into Stiles’s house, breaking into Stiles’s friendship with Scott, breaking into Stiles’s whole life, and, apparently, breaking into Stiles’s heart.

> _oh, have I been too discreet?_  
>  _how long am I supposed to wait?_  
>  _I think about you nightly_  
>  _oh, can you tell I’m losing sleep?  
>  …_

Once he comes to terms with the fact that he is, apparently, in love with Derek Hale, everything suddenly gets so much worse. Derek will kill him if he finds out. What if he can smell it on Stiles? He takes to showering three times a day, just in case of a surprise Derek arrival. But at the same time…what if Derek _doesn’t_ kill him? He wears the shirt Derek tried on when Danny came over. Will he understand the signal? Does Stiles want him to understand? Why does this have to be so complicated?

> _why do birds suddenly appear_  
>  every time you are near?  
>  just like me  
>  they long to be  
>  close to you… 

Stiles often wonders why Derek puts up with him. Hell, more than puts up with him; stalks him, even, depending on the day. Derek, of course, doesn’t explain anything. He just makes his stoic Derek maybe I’ll rip out your throat next time you speak face and pretends nothing’s out of the ordinary.

> _I woke up, broke free, drove a long time_  
>  didn’t purge you from my mind  
>  hang up the halo, maybe you’re right  
>  chalk it up to a starry night
> 
> _to be set free, to live and learn_  
>  did we pass or fail the term?  
>  you wrote a note with chalk on my door  
>  a message I’d known long before

Then one day they’re driving. Scott is with Allison, of course. Stiles is mumbling incoherently to himself about it, and Derek stops him.

“Stiles,” he says, “is this about Scott and Allison, or is this about you?” Stile stares blankly at him.

“What?”

“Would it help if…” Derek licks his lips. He looks…nervous? Stiles doesn’t like this. “Would it help if you had a date?”

“Lydia’s unavailable at the moment,” Stiles says automatically. Derek looks hurt.

“I wasn’t talking about Lydia.” Oh. Oh. Oh, god. Suddenly everything clicks. The stalking. The Derek face. The letting himself be used to get Danny to help them trace the text. Stiles feels like an idiot.

“Um.”

“Never mind,” Derek says, and Stiles thinks he sees a trace of a blush. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No!” says Stiles. “I mean, yes! I mean, it might help.”

> _I, who was lost and lonely_  
>  believing love was only  
>  a bitter tragic joke  
>  have found with you  
>  the meaning of existence  
>  oh, my love… 

This isn’t a fairy tale. Derek has seen enough of life to be sure of that much. It’s not a happily ever after, especially now that Derek’s the Alpha. It is, however, a beginning.


End file.
